Another cursed
by ArrowMoon
Summary: A girl with arms the color of dried blood and a wing birth mark, goes missing while her family was attacked by Acuma. Will she find her way.
1. Chapter 1

Another Cursed.

"Allen, Do you know of the town called Rosewood? It's in the United States.  
Asked the director.

"I went there once with Mana I think. Though it was a long time ago I'm not sure." Said a youth with White hair and a cursed mark on his forehead.

"Well the town has experienced some strange power outages lately and Finders have also found Acuma in the area. I also believe that, there is an innocent user there. A retired exorcist lives there and had reported that her granddaughter is missing after An acuma attacked their home leenalea is already there. You will go to help exorcise the Acuma and find the granddaughter here is your file. You leave as soon as you can pack." The director said professionally as he gave Allen walker a folder with some notes in it for the job before being dismissed. Allen packed and was boarding a train in less than three hours.

On the train he looked at the file. In it had the reports of Acuma siting (None above a level one have been spotted yet.). Also a report about the Attack on the retired exorcist and her granddaughter. There was a school picture of a girl with brown hair and silver eyes. She looked about ten or twelve. He instantly recognized the dried blood looking skin that covered both arms. She wore a necklace that looked like wings. She wasn't smiling in the picture, in fact it looked like she was trying to give the camera man a look that could kill the person who took this picture would defiantly be dead. Other than that there was nothing in the file. Allen traveled on two trains before getting to the town.

Allen found the Grandmother using the file he had. He knocked on the door. The door answered by an elderly woman who held a short sword at her side. Alen could see the innocence glowing in the handle.

"I'm Alen walker an exorcist from the black order. I am told to find your granddaughter." Allen explained.

"My name is Mary Tory. Please come in. " The old woman said waving her arm in greeting. She let him into the dinning room where tea was waiting.

"My granddaughter's name is Luna Tory. Her father was my son. Hadn't met the mother till two days ago when Her acuma attacked me and Luna. I told Luna to run and first she wouldn't. but the acuma started firing at her. I'm afried that she is hurt."

"Is there any place that she could be hiding? Trying to get away from the danger?"

"That could be anywhere in Robin wood there are not many places though." Mary started crying.

"Don't worry I'll find her and bring her to you. Does she know about The earl?" Walker comforted Mary Tory.

"Luna has this saying, Never trust any one wearing pinstripes or any one who can talk through their teeth. She will recognize the symbol on your coat. It's the same one that I had on my old one that I past to her. The necklace she wears is a shield against Acuma but it also limits the Anti acuma weapons. The shield will break if too many attack it at once. Mary said getting control of her self.

"Miss Tory. I'm back." Called a young dark-haired girl who looked only slightly like the director.

"So they sent Allen to help that's good. I've cleared the woods and a farm-house. The only place left to look is a large church that is crawling with acuma. Luna's necklace must be extremely powerful if she's there. I came to get walker before going over. Come on. Leenalee said grabbing Allens arm. They left and hurried to the church. They split up to cover more ground.

Few minuets later Allen heard a soft whisper, "The monsters wont find us here."

Walker followed the whisper to a small broom closet and opened the door. Two girls with brown hair and green eyes screamed, and one girl with silver eyes attacked him. Walker dodged quickly and grabbed the girl's arms. The skin came her arm looked like dried blood. Her sleeves ripped to the shoulders.

"Its okay. My name is Alex walker. I'm with the black order your grandmother sent me to find you. Allen said struggling to not get hit. The silver eyed girl stopped and looked at him.

""I'm Luna and this is Jena and Sally, I found them two days ago. We can't get out of here too many monsters are running around." Luna said pulling Allen into the closet.

"I can take care of the Acuma. That's what we call the monsters, if you take care of the girls to get to your grandmother's house." Allen said.

"You know that you're planning with a ten-year old. You might not live to see the sun rise."

That's better than sunset. I've worked with those chances before." Walker said holding out his left hand.

Luna took his hand and shook it while saying, "Forget the odds, You're staying with us?"

"Yeah originally you were my only human target but we can't leave the other two." Walker said.

"I'll get Jena and Sally. Hey, he's alright. We got to go now."

We are not going out there! Those monsters will eat us." Jena said. Luna sighed as she took off her necklace and a bracelet on her left arm.

"Here, this necklace and bracelet will protect you two but only if you stay together. They don't work if you are not close. Don't worry if we split up just stay together. Okay?" Luna said as she placed the necklace on Sally and the bracelet on Jena. They nodded and held hands. Walker opened the door and crept out followed by Luna and the girls They had all gone down the hall before they heard anything. It sounded like a cannon being loaded.

"Down now!" Luna shouted as she pulled the girls to the floor. A cannon fired above their heads as Jena and Sally dropped to the ground. The smoked cleared revealing a level two acuma hovering in the air.

"Go all of you. I'll hold them off." Walker said as his left arm transformed into an armored clawed hand; his right eye turned into a target looking thing. Luna and the girls left him there. Soon they were near the exit. Some thing dropped away behind them. Another click like a gun being primed. Luna saw the acuma before the others and shouted as she pushed the two girls through the exit before the gun fired.

"Run! Ill catch up." Luna said. The two girls ran. Luna turned to face the Acuma.

"I must protect them even if it means losing my life." She thought out loud. Luna's arms changed into armored clawed hands with a searing pain. Her arms looked like what Allen had but the color was wrong. Her arms were black while Allen's arm was white. Luna fell back as the acuma fired and the bullet hit her shoulder. It went straight though her shoulder pinning her to the wall behind her. But this wasn't the end of Luna's transformation. Luna screamed as her birthmark stretched and ripped from her back. Wings sprouted and pushed luna off the bullet She struggled to breath as she fell to the ground. Her arms started working by them selves. Her hands worked with her wings as they lifted her up. The acuma aimed again but it was too late Luna's arms ripped the acuma to pieces.

"Oh, look what you did to my dear acuma! That one was so promising. Well it's to be expected from someone from my family." Said a man behind her. Luna turned around and saw the man wearing pinstripes and a huge smile.

"You are not my kin." Luna gasped out. The hole in her shoulder burned and the feeling was spreading.

"No your mother is my sister. She was ashamed to have given birth to you that she sent you to her favorite plaything at the time. He was your true father too bad he called out for the wrong woman." The man said though his teeth.

"Your not my kin I have only my grandmother. I refuse to believe that." Luna said. She launched herself at the man. The man threw darts that caught Luna's wings and arms.

"Do you disown the family of Noah? Do you defy me, the millennium earl?"

"Any thing that deals with the monsters other call acuma I renounce as my own!" Luna said. The earl raised a knife and slashed across Luna's face. Luna screamed in pain as the earl slashed four more times.

"I leave you this warning. You are young so I will let you live but I curse you. Good-bye my dear," the Earl said before leaving. Luna yelled in pain as the burning in her shoulder spread farther. The wings started crackling with electricity. The pain receded back to the hole again.

Luna called for help weakly. She couldn't see but she heard fast foot steps.

"Oh, god. It's okay Luna. My name is Leenalee. I'm going to help. I'm from the Black order." A voice said as some one pulled out the darts slowly.

"I was hit. Burns." Luna said quietly. This is when Allen found them. He helped the best he could. An ambulance was already pulling up. Luna blacked out as they tried to move her on to a stretcher.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna woke up suddenly in the back of the ambulance. She couldn't see. she tried to sit up but strapped to the stretcher. She panicked and started thrashing about. She wings flapped hitting both sides of the small area.

"Luna Calm down your making yourself bleed even more." Allen Walker's voice seemed to cry in pain as one of her wings hit him. A jolt of electricity shot through her and Allen as her feathers brushed something the wrong way. Allen screamed and so did Luna.

"Oh come on your EMT's give her a sedative!" Lean a Lea's voice shouted besides Allen's. But by this time Luna had spent all her energy and was laying limply on the stretcher panting. Allen was sitting where he had been but his white hair was sticking out all over the place and the smell of smoke was coming from him.

"Where... am I?" Luna asked.

"You're in am ambulance heading to the closest hospital."Lean a lea answered trying to make sure that Allen Walker was okay.

"Why... Can't ...I see?" Luna asked weakly lifting a hand weakly to her face and touched the gauze that was wrapped around most of her head.

"You got badly injured."

"I want my Ganma." Luna said tired and weakly.

"She's meeting us at the hospital. Don't worry." Lean a lea soothed Luna gently. Walker was just coming to.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked.

"You rubbed against Luna's wings the wrong way and got shocked. Luna got shocked too but i guess she is more of an absorber than you are." Lean a lea answered.

"Sorry..." Luna said weakly as darkness started to blur the edges of her vision.

"It's okay Luna, you didn't mean it." Allen said quietly trying not to touch Luna's wings again. Luna closed her eyes and the darkness washed over her.

"She passed out again." The EMT said observing.

"Walker, are there kinds of curses or are they all like yours?" Lean a lea asked.

"Each curse is different but i don't know much about them never met any one else who had a curse so I'm only guessing. Why?"

"I think I heard the millennium earl curse Luna before he left." said almost shyly.

"He what? Cursed her! Are you sure an akuma didn't do it?

"yes I'm sure, walker. I don't know why. I was running up and i only caught snatches of their talk before I heard Luna screaming in pain."

"When she wakes up we can ask her?"

"Yeah maybe." Lean a lea said as the ambulance stopped and the EMT's was pulling Luna out carefully and running her to the Operating room.

This is when the general called on Lean a lea's golem.

"Lean a lea! Are you okay? Is anything hurt or broken?" The general said.

"Brother I'm fine. We found Luna."

"That's wonderful. Did Walker get there in time to help, my sweet Lean a lea?

"Hi I'm here" walker said to the Golem that was acting as a phone.

"Good job walker so you two how is she? Is she cute as her picture? Does she really hold innocence?" The general asked.

"Brother, you sound like a creepy stalker calm down." Lean a lea said face palming annoyed.

"Sorry what's her condition."

"We'll know when she comes out of surgery. Also she's an insect type both her arms and she has wings that generate electricity" Allen said seriously.

"Get her here as soon as possible. I understand that her grandmother is coming to you soon. I've talked to her and she will be taking a job as my secretary. Here at head counters. Hopefully she won't act too much like my mother when it comes to keeping organized." The general muttered the last part before he disconnected.

Lean a lea yawned and leaned against Walker and took a nap. Walker just stared at the operating door with its blinking in use sign. Ten minuets later Marry Torry showed up and sat down and stared at the sign too waiting for the moment her granddaughter came out of there

Two and a half hours later, the in use sign blinked off completely and a nurse came out pushing an unconscious Luna out of the room.

she was pale and had an IV drip on her arm. Her head was still wrapped in gauze. the nurse saw the three waiting people and whispered, "You can follow me to her room a doctor will talk to you shortly about her condition."

Walker nodded and woke up lean a lea and they followed the nurse to a room numbered eight twenty-eight. Lean a lea took the chair by the window while Marry Torry to the one near the bed. Allen remained standing.

The doctor came in shortly afterward just like the nurse promised.

"Will my granddaughter be okay doctor?" Marry Torry asked

The doctor sighed and said, "She lost a lot of blood, not only that but a four-inch hole was open on her left shoulder with her collar bone shattered. Her Face was cut at least three times, At least once across both eyes and deep it will leave scars. Her arms and wings were went straight through the bone and her upper left arm is broken. She's also suffering from trauma and shock. I doubt she'll wake up tonight or even anytime tomorrow morning."

"Will she live doctor?" The grandmother asked worried now.

"If she opens her eyes and wakes up then yes. If not she will just be in a coma. I don't have very much good new, I'm sorry for that but you must understand If... No, When she opens her eyes she starts on a long path of recovery. She may or may not recover her sight all but neither less her life is going to change. She is the first patient that i had to treat with wings too so I might not have worked the best i could but i tried. God knows i tried." The doctor said.

"Doctor was there anything strange besides her wings and arms?" Allen asked.

"Yeah. Mrs. Tory do you know if your granddaughter has bleached her hair recently or gotten any tattoos?"

"No why," Marry asked.

"cause your granddaughters Hair is white and she has black marks around the cut's on her face like the cuts were deliberate there." The doctor answered as he walked out the door.

End of chapter  
Thanks for being patient with me and this story my computer broke down in the middle of this chapter so I had to rewrite the chapter.  
I would like to remind you all that i do not own Dr. Gray-Man or any of the charters.  
If you would check on my story i would greatly appreciate it. Even the bad reviews help me make better at this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Luna woke to a world of darkness. Her wings hurt along with the rest of her body. She heard her grandmother humming somewhere near by.

"Grandma?" Luna said reaching out. She instantly regretted moving as her shoulder burst into flame.

"Careful grandchild your hurt badly. You've slept for two days. Your shoulder had just healed from being impaled with a acuma missile and a run in with the millennium earl." Torry told her granddaughter.

"What happened to the girls and walker?" Luna asked.

"I'm Fine and the two girls are back with their parents. Their parents wanted to thank you but we told them that you wouldn't be seeing anyone for a while." Walkers voice sounded in the darkness.

"That's good."

The there came a knock on the door and a voice said, "I'm Dr. Bay. It's good to see you awake, Miss Tory."

"What happened to my eyes?"

"You have a slash across the eyes but the damage is not permanent you should make a full recovery..." the doctor said before hesitating.

"But?" Luna asked.

"You will always have scars from this encounter."

"That's fine, at least I'm alive. Right?"

"Yes that's true now lets look at your eyes see how well there healing. The doctor said as he started to unwrap Luna's head. Luna gasped as bright white light pierced straight into her brain it seemed. she jerked away causing more pain, throwing one arm over her eyes.

"I need to see your eyes Luna." the doctor said worried.

"No the light hurts too much. Luna said, a blood-colored tear ran down Luna's cheek.

"I've turned down all the lights in the room please try to open your eyes." the doctor said calmly Luna removed her arm from her face and slowly opened her eyes, and closed her eyes again.

"It's still too bright. " Luna says. red tears streamed down her face.

"It's a good sign. It means that your eyes are healing. Your receptors in your eyes are sensitive you can see all the white meaning you're seeing only one color. as your eyes heal you'll gain your sight back. one color at a time." The doctor said.

"How long will it take?" Luna asked

"It might take months sometimes. Your wings are a complete mystery to all the doctors here though so we have to transfer you to the Black order's. hospital. I've already transferred your file to the medical bay there. We just need to get you ready for the helicopter ride there. We're just about ready so you'll be in the a few minuets." the doctor said before leaving the room. A few minuets later they were in the air and Luna fell asleep.

When Luna awoke she could feel herself being lifted up. She struggled till her shoulder opened up again.

"Take it easy, Luna. We can't take the stretcher in" Walker said carrying her like a baby.

"Sorry, I think I opened my shoulder again." Luna whispered in Walkers ear.

"please hold on we'll get it fixed soon. Walker said gently. Luna nodded slowly, they went down very far.

"Hey Walker, who's this little mummy." A voice said.

" This is Luna. we need to get to the medical bay. so open up."

"Not until an examination. she might Be Acuma." A loud voice whined Luna heard just before she felt a light beam down on to her and then the voice started screaming.

"An acuma. An acuma's at our front gate! The cursed marks detected on face!" The gate-keeper shouted. Luna's wings acted on their own again and flapped hard. out of walkers hands. Luna almost fell to the ground but the wings flapped again and again rising higher. She could feel the moonlight on her back and wind. She heard the flapping of fabric in the wind coming closer from above. Luna's wings flapped back quickly then sharply to the left just as something brushed against her left-wing. Pain went though her wings as some thing pierced though one. it felt like a long skinny knife of a sword. Luna tried to scream but the foot that came down on her belly took all her breath away. Luna fell to the ground with a thud. what ever pierced her wing and pined it to the ground. the other wing flapped around shooting off electricity. into the air and though Luna's and the stranger's body. the other wing struggled too but only managed to make a huge hole in the wing.

"Kanda Yu Stop that this instant! you man you are not going to murder my grandchild and if you think you can hurt her like that and not suffer consequence then you are wrong this will be brought up to the chief and to the generals! Now get that sword out of my granddaughters wing and sheath it be for i get out my weapon and teach you a thing about picking on some one younger than you." Luna's grandma Torry shouted above Luna's moaning. The pressure let up from Luna and her wing freed. Walker and Lenalee picked her up together gently.

"Now Gate keeper. you know me and you know walker. Why couldn't you realize that my granddaughter is cursed and recently too. you're not getting away from punishment ether old piece of stone you are." Torry said angrily, "now open up before I use my throwing stars on you."

Luna heard loud stone on stone as the gate opened. Lenalee and Walker rushed to the medical team that was waiting on the other side. The head nurse was there trying to stop the bleeding in Luna's shoulder and wing. Luna could barely feel anything there was a slight pain but that was it. All the voices dampened by the fog that had entered Luna's head. slowly the darkness of her closed eyes became darker as she drifted unconscious.


End file.
